


Late Night Fucks

by starknakedsluts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Basically Bucky fucks Tony after a mission while he's asleep without his permission, Bottom Tony Stark, But Tony figures it out, Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oh, One instance of non-consensual somnophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sloppy Seconds, Somnophilia, Summary in the Tags lmao, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, and doesn't stop Bucky after that, but it's implied, there's no explicit consent, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknakedsluts/pseuds/starknakedsluts
Summary: Then Bucky shipped out on a mission, and a week later Tony woke to Bucky’s cock working its way into his ass, Bucky’s low, desperate groan as he bottomed out nearly enough to send Tony over the edge. But the soldier never gave any indication that he knew Tony was awake, so Tony focused on keeping his breathing even and stifling any noises, not wanting to scare the other man away from what was fast becoming the hottest,filthiestfuck of his life.It wasn’t hard to put together a pattern after that, and Tony found himself looking forward to when Bucky would leave for missions, eagerly anticipating being fucked through the mattress upon his return.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 930





	Late Night Fucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cagestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagestark/gifts).



> Explaining the Dubious Consent tag real quick: in case you need a more detailed discussion than the one in the tags, Bucky fucks Tony while Tony's asleep without acquiring his explicit consent. Tony finds out the day after, but never confronts him, nor does he stop him when Bucky comes back again and again. Tony wholeheartedly wants this, and Bucky takes his lack of action as consent.
> 
> For Marvel Polyship Bingo, square N1: "Surprise!" (this is my first BINGO I have no idea how to post send help)

Tony wakes when the bed dips behind him, making him shiver in terrified anticipation. He doesn’t stir this early often; most times it’s somewhere in the middle—fingers inside him, cock pounding him into the mattress. Sometimes it’s closer to the end, Bucky grunting low in his ear as he cums, cum they both pretend isn’t dripping out of him at breakfast.

But nights like these are Tony’s favourite. When Bucky gets back from a mission and uses Tony to, uhm, _relax_ —work out any lingering stress.

They’re the nights when Tony finds out just how much Bucky likes to tease; finger him open achingly slow, work his cock over with featherlight touches that never go anywhere, but get him so turned on it only takes a few thrusts of his hips against silk sheets after Bucky leaves for him to cum so hard he’s seeing stars.

But they’re also the nights that make it the hardest to pretend that Tony has no idea what’s happening.

The first night, Tony hadn’t woken at all. He’d only felt the cum leaking out of his hole when he’d woken in the morning, dead to the world after a three day engineering binge. He’d been horrified, immediately asking JARVIS to pull up the footage. But instead of fury, he’d been surprised by a heady wave of arousal as he watched Bucky rut against him like an animal, taking the pleasure he wanted from Tony’s prone, pliant body as if he owned it. He’d gotten hard so quickly he’d gotten dizzy, only a few short strokes of his hand tight around his aching length before he came spilling over his fist, watching Bucky dump his load into Tony’s ass as if he was nothing more than a fleshlight.

It was the hottest sexual experience of his life—and he hadn’t even been awake for it.

Tony kept waiting for him to bring it up the next day, or in the coming weeks. But Bucky never said anything, so Tony, for once in his life, managed to keep his trap shut too. They laughed and joked like that night never happened, and Tony never once caught any appreciative looks or heated stares.

Then Bucky shipped out on a mission, and a week later Tony woke to Bucky’s cock working its way into his ass, Bucky’s low, desperate groan as he bottomed out nearly enough to send Tony over the edge. But the soldier never gave any indication that he knew Tony was awake, so Tony focused on keeping his breathing even and stifling any noises, not wanting to scare the other man away from what was fast becoming the hottest, _filthiest_ fuck of his life.

It wasn’t hard to put together a pattern after that, and Tony found himself looking forward to when Bucky would leave for missions, eagerly anticipating being fucked through the mattress upon his return.

Bucky had been gone for a while this time around, a joint mission with Steve that had taken upwards of three weeks. When they’d called him the other day to let him know they’d be back, Tony had decided to surprise Bucky, something special after being away for so long.

If he took a step back he’d probably realize how fucking unhealthy it was to let this continue, instead of sitting down and talking it out like adults, but Tony rarely ever did something that was considered healthy by most standards.

The sensation of cool air against his heated skin nearly makes him whimper in relief, but he bites down on his lower lip, familiar with how important it is that he stay quiet.

Bucky’s not interested in wasting any time tonight, apparently, two large hands gripping his ass, framing the cheeks as thumbs dip into his crack, spreading him open. Tony shivers in delight as a heated moan breaks through the quiet in the room. He can practically feel the weight of Bucky’s stare as it evaluates the plug stuffed snug in Tony’s ass.

One of Bucky’s hands slips off a cheek, drifting around to Tony’s front. He’s familiar with the motion—Bucky likes to see how hard he is sometimes, work him up if he’s completely soft, or pet and stroke at him if he’s half-hard, as if he’s in the throes of a wet dream. The growl rumbling through Bucky’s chest is sub-vocal and outrageously erotic when he finds Tony’s half-soft cock covered in cum from when Tony had gotten off working that plug into himself and hadn’t bothered cleaning up afterwards.

Tony expects him to just have at it, pull the plug out and push his cock in, but Bucky only pushes at the end of the plug, nudging it deeper, pressing it up against his prostate, sending sparks of lightning up his spine. He repeats the motion over and over again, until Tony can feel himself hardening, desperation hot under his skin, dripping over Bucky’s knuckles where they’re brushing along the underside of his cock.

“Randy today,” Bucky muses to himself, and Tony can feel the blush rising to his cheeks, embarrassed. 

Tony wants to push his ass back, wiggle in invitation, grind against Bucky’s cock, but he forces himself to stay still, keep his breathing even. He almost cries out in relief when Bucky pulls the plug out an inch at a time, slow tugs that pull at his rim until it pops out, and a gush of lube follows.

Bucky doesn’t waste any time, and Tony hears the faint sound of a zipper sliding before Bucky’s length presses against him, hard and so hot it marks like a brand. Bucky slips between his cheeks, dragging his dick up and down and up again, the head of his cock teasing against Tony’s puffy rim with each pass. Tony wants to arch back, slam himself down on that dick, but he’s at Bucky’s mercy, forced to endure the barely there friction driving him crazy.

Finally, after what feels like hours, Bucky pushes in, and Tony nearly sobs in relief at how good the stretch feels, how good Bucky’s cock feels buried inside him. He stays nearly buried to the hilt, short, jerky thrusts that shove him minutely across the sheets. Tony wishes Bucky would flip him over and pound him through the mattress like he did after a particularly successful mission, but it seems like that’s not on the agenda. Bucky takes his sweet time, stopping every few thrusts to grind deep, rubbing Tony’s prostate raw.

His right hand keeps teasing, fingertips feathering over Tony’s length, petting over Tony’s balls, rolling them in his hands. Tony grits his teeth, eyes clenched, orgasm building embarrassingly quickly.

He really should make more of an effort to get laid between these occasions.

Tony nearly startles when he’s suddenly empty, Bucky’s cock pulled out entirely. He switches to Tony’s thighs, slick enough from the lube inside his ass that the glide is smooth, nudging against his perineum, his balls, all along his cock, and it’s making Tony so sensitive he could scream.

All it would take is a few more strokes, maybe a hand on his dick and he’d be shooting across the sheets. But Bucky’s breathing is picking up, panting low in Tony’s ear like he’s close, and suddenly Tony doesn't have any friction at all, because Bucky’s hand is off his cock, pulling on Tony’s right ass cheek to open him up, notching the head of his cock at Tony’s entrance to dump his load, wet and warm and absolutely filthy in Tony’s ass, sending a pleased shiver up Tony’s spine. He looks down at his aching length mournfully, desperate to get a hand on himself, but then–

A thumb dips into Tony’s swollen opening, and it has him fighting back a wave of panic, because unless Bucky grew another thumb on their mission, there’s another person in the room. He stiffens, heart pounding in his chest, mind racing. Bucky’s never done this before, brought another person, _shared_ him like he’s just a public use sex toy, and the part of him that understands self-preservation viciously tamps down on that unbearably arousing train of thought before it goes any further, and then–

“God, Buck, _look_ at him.” Tony relaxes instantly, going boneless into the sheets even as his cock twitches and leaks and his ass throbs, clenching around nothing as he feels more cum staining his skin.

He has no idea how he missed Steve’s presence in the room, but clearly he’d been watching, and now he’s ready to get in on the action, if the way his thumb is stroking back and forth across Tony’s swollen hole is any indication. He sounds guttural, thoroughly wrecked, and Tony didn’t think he could get any more turned on but his skin is overheating, nerves sizzling, every cell in his body attuned to his aching dick, flushed an angry red that’s fast becoming purple. He’s officially been fucked dumb, because all he can think about is cumming so hard he blacks out.

Tony nearly arches into the touch when Steve dips his thumb into Tony’s hole, tugging lightly at the rim, as if testing the give—or maybe he just wants to watch Tony leak cum, fucked so open he can’t close back up.

This is it. Tony’s sex life has officially peaked, he’s never going to get fucked in a way that can even remotely top all of this for as long as he lives.

“Christ, Bucky, he’s so– it’s like he– I can’t–” Steve’s practically non-verbal, and Tony feels a flush of pride at having been able to reduce him to this state with nothing more than Steve’s thumb in his ass.

“He’s a sight, ain’t he, Stevie? Soft and hot, fucked well and put away _wet_.” Bucky sounds pleased, proud of himself, _smug,_ and it makes Tony hot all over. Bucky talks dirty to himself sometimes, strangled groans of _“what a tight little ass”_ and _“fuck, takin’ me so well”_ but Tony has a feeling that doesn’t come _close_ to how filthy he can really get.

Steve moans, thumb still stretching Tony’s entrance, swiping through the mess. “There’s so much Buck, he’s _stuffed_ —he’s really never said anything to you?”

“Not a word, Stevie. And there’s no way he didn’t ask JARVIS to play the footage for him the second he woke up—he wants it, Stevie. _So give it to him._ ”

Steve shudders out a sigh, and Tony bites back a whine when Steve notches the head of his cock against his hole, pushing in with just the tip before pulling out, smearing more cum, working it into Tony’s skin.

He repeats the motion a few more times, dipping in, pulling out, dragging more cum out with him. Tony doesn’t realize he’s arching into the touch, begging for more until he feels the kiss of metal against his skin, smack landing against his left cheek, sharp and bruising and _hot_.

“C’mon Stevie, look how hungry he is for it, needy little slut, his pretty hole’s practically trynna suck you in. And I know how much you love sloppy seconds, fuckin’ give it to him already.”

Before Tony can blink Steve‘s pushing in, deeper and deeper until he’s buried to the hilt and Tony’s choking on his breath. Steve’s dick isn’t as long as Bucky’s but it’s thicker, and it feels like he’s being split open, stretched wide to the limit. Steve moves closer, draping himself over Tony’s back and caging him in, burying him under warmth. But it’s Bucky who leans down to mouth at Tony’s ear, nibbling at the sensitive spot behind it, placing a hot, wet kiss on the skin. “We know you’re awake, sweetheart.”

Tony’s breath hitches, strangled moan clawing its way out of his throat when Steve decides to grind his hips forward, nudging the head of his cock up against Tony’s prostate. He can feel a smile curving against his shoulder where Steve’s peppering soft kisses against the skin. “Surprise!”

“Fuck you both,” Tony whispers, gasping a breathless laugh when Steve punishes him with another hard thrust of his hips, sending sparks up his spine.

  
“Actually,” Bucky murmurs, disgustingly smug, “I think it’s fuck _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos mean the world <3 crit not welcome, sorrynotsorry (unless you need me to tag something better, that's not crit!)


End file.
